


Thanks for believing in me, John.

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: If you want more, you can follow me on Tumblr @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing





	Thanks for believing in me, John.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, you can follow me on Tumblr @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

**-** ** _"_** You knew it"- said Sherlock, John stopped reading his newspaper-"I beg your pardon?"-John answered back -"You knew I was alive, you kept texting me persistently egging me on"-He continued

Sherlock opened his phone and he started reading:-' ** _Do you mind if I play you violin?_** ' ' ** _Lestrade wants help with a case, you would like it_** ' ' ** _Let's have dinner_** ' ' ** _Didn't work for Irene either_** ' _you kept texting me hoping I would text you back"_ -he added

\- _"I didn't know that you have received those messages at the end"_ \- John  answered back- _" Thanks for believing in me, John"_ \- he said - _"Nothing in the world would convince me that you told me a lie"_ \- John added.


End file.
